Obliviousness to the Maximum Power- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He was so Oblivious. Even as they sat there, talking about his civilian form, he still had no idea. She was almost gonna give up, too, but... he asked for it.


"Pfft- Are you kidding me?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Please tell me you didn't actually say that to him."

"I did."

"Omygosh-" Chat Noir held a hand up to his mouth, looking at his Lady out of the corner of his eye. "What did he say?"

"Well…" Ladybug cleared her throat. "Wow, -insert my name here-, No wonder you're such a good friend! You care about, and even love, all of us!"

"And you directly said to him 'I love you'?"

"Yes!" Ladybug threw her hands up in the air. "I swear that boy is so oblivious that we could both be masked, and I could be telling him the _exact same thing_ I'm telling you, and he STILL wouldn't get it!"

"Wow, LB, I never thought that you'd fall in love with an idiot."

"He's not an idiot though." She sighed, a slight smile on her lips. "He's actually really, really smart. And sweet, hilarious, considerate… The only reason why he's like this is because he grew up pretty sheltered."

"I doubt he's as sheltered as I am." Chat Noir mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Ah- nothing." He brushed it off, simultaneously brushing off the knowing look in Ladybug's eyes. "So? What's the all-powerful-and-amazing Ladybug going to do about this?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on, you gotta at least try to make it so obvious to him that even rocks would be able to understand what you're trying to say."

"Like the other girls that annoy the heck out of him, cling onto his arm, and try to kiss him? No way."

"Okay, so maybe not like that." Chat Noir shifted so that he was facing her more directly.

Although he still loved her, he found that it was starting to hurt less- knowing that he'll never be in a relationship with her. It helped that he could distract himself with trying to help her instead.

"How about something like a pick-up line?"

"I do those all the time, though."

"On purpose or on accident?" Ladybug blushed.

"Accident."

"So do it on purpose this time." He smirked. "And in my honor and in thanks of me helping you, please make it cat-themed."

"I am not using one of your ridiculous puns."

"Aww, come on Bugaboo, no one can resist a good cat pun! Even you have laughed at them every now and then!"

"I was laughing at how you thought they were good." She teased, and he gasped.

"Me-ouch, Milady." He laughed when she started to as well, the sound ringing pleasantly across the rooftops.

"Okay, maybe I'll try one cat pick-up line." She consented. "It'll be a last resort though."

"And I have the purr-fect one you could use!"

829365923657692736597236579326579263796597263

"Hey, Adrien, do you know a photographer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I can picture the two of us together." She winked at him.

"But of course! Especially since you recently got that internship with Father." Adrien beamed, and her smile fell into a flat look. "I'm probably going to be modeling your works too, and they'll want us to be in the same picture together when that happens."

Alya looked about ready to strangle Adrien, and Nino was sweat-dropping heavily in the background.

"What?" He asked. "It's true."

732956792356237965793265972365792365792637953

"Adrien, according to Newton's Law of Gravity, we're attracted to each other." She winked at him again- this time in Science class.

"Well, of course. We each have our own little gravity field, and-" Marinette facepalmed while Adrien continued to go on about how we are actually attracted to each other and just can't feel it.

2973659723659723657923697569723569237562793

"Wow, Adrien, you're sweeter than 3.14." This time it was during Math.

"I don't get it."

"Bro, you're helpless," Nino muttered under his breath, rubbing his temples. Adrien hadn't heard him- still trying to figure out how he could be sweeter than a number.

2965375692736572396579235679235697236597236957326579365

She was getting on her last nerve.

 _It was time to bring out the big guns._

"Hey, Adrien?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"Are you secretly a cat? Because I'd spend all of my nine lives with you." She winked at him for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Adrien blinked, looking over at her, suspicious. His eyes were narrowed, a hand held up as though he was about to say something-

And then he froze- his face beginning to grow increasingly red. He blinked up at her again, his face reaching the exact same shade as her super suit.

"Was-" Adrien cleared his throat, and his voice was still pretty high when he continued. "Was that a-a pick up line…?"

Marinette saw an opportunity, and instead of shying away from it, she took it with all of the Ladybug-confidence she had.

"I'd even give up one of them fur you." She smirked, leaning in a bit. "I'm not kitten here."

His face had now officially grown redder than her alter-ego, his eyes growing wider. His mouth was partially open in shock, and it was clear that he was speechless.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a brief purr, seizing the opportunity again and tapping at the area where the bell on his suit was supposed to be. "Cat got your tongue?"

A strangled sound came from his throat.

Time to bring out the final barrage of something sweet (AKA, Payback).

"Oh, come now, Chaton-" She booped his nose. "You can't leave a ladybug hanging- there are too many oppurrtunities to take right meow."

Adrien's eyes practically bulged, and his jaw dropped even more. Marinette giggled as she watched Adrien's eyes, excitement building up in her as she could see the pieces clicking together in Adrien's head.

"After all…" She leaned in closer to whisper into his ear. "I'm all fur you."

He fainted.


End file.
